The Light In Him
by boomletstudios
Summary: After the events of the last jedi, Kylo Ren and Rey, specifically the Supreme Leader himself, finally start to understand the others needs and wants. With Kylo Ren doing his best to reach out for help, Rey finally feels the good in him taking over, without hesitation she decides to take the risky step to give him any help that his needs for them to be together with complications.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone else pissed because of tros ending? Like wow, my heart was crushed. Anyway I cant stop thinking of what could've been. Idk if this is just be a one shot type of thing, maybe a couple chapters or a whole ass story. But I do know there will a completely different interpretation of tros for me. This will start after the last jedit so..enjoy.**

He felt it inside of him, he felt all of it, the force pulling him to the darkness, yet the light was still hanging by a small thread, trying to combat the darkness inside him, or maybe that was just the lack of sleep.

His force bond with her had made his nights restless.

Rey.

Thinking of the name made him uncomfortable, or wait, maybe he was just confusing emotions. After all him being a former apprentice and now Supreme Leader of the first order, the only emotions he ever felt were hatred and anger.

He hadn't slept well the past eleven months. Every day, every damn day he was reminded of offering her his hand, yet to be rejected. He had felt something that day, after he even begged her to join him, it was a different feeling then normal, his force bond made it worse. They happened at random or whenever one reached out to the other through the force, which was never.

Sweat beads rolled down his face as he sat up. He looked around his quarters to get distracted, something to get his mind of her, yet something inside told him no.

What was happening to him?

"Curse you Snoke." He mumbled to himself, yet both he and Rey knew this wasn't exactly just Snoke before he killed him. They had expected it to be gone the second he was dead, but here they are eleven months later.

Now that he thought of it, he hadn't actually had an encounter with her for almost two months, which was odd, considering they almost happened every week or two.

Why did he care? He should be happy he didn't have to see the woman who so harshly rejected his offer.

His gaze stopped at his helmet, sitting on its stand on the other side of his quarters next to his wardrobe. This wasn't him, getting this feeling every time that girl came to mind.

All those feelings he had thought died long ago with Ben Solo, if they did, something was coming upon him and he was unsure on how to react.

Thats another, his name, or the part of him that is gone. Ben Solo.

_Don't do this Ben. Please don't go this way._

Those words rang in his ears, no matter how hard he tried they would not go away. He laid back down, laying on his side looking at his helmet. He tried to sleep, tried to close his eyes and drift away into unconsciousness, yet there was that damned ringing of those words. He grabbed a pillow to put over his head, as if to block out whatever was haunting him.

His anger started to get the best of him as those words seemed to ring louder and louder. He forced the pillow down on his head harder until he broke, he took the pillow and threw is across the room, exhaling a low growl of irritation.

"I just want to rest!" He demanded as if someone were present, torturing him with those words. He looked down shaking his head before getting up and heading to his own private lavatory.

The lights immediately turned on, they were motion activated, blinding the dark haired man, he covered his eyes for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted.

Looking in the mirror it really showed how much sleep he was getting lately. The dark circles and bags under his eyes weren't exactly invisible. Its a good thing he wears a helmet everywhere, or else he would surely get someone questions from his generals on his appearance.

His scanned the scar on his face, the ugly jagged mark was left by her, the one who seems to be haunting him for whatever reason. He had to admit, it made him look more dangerous than he already was, but knowing who it came from gave him chills.

He turned the faucet on to wash his face. Splashing his face with water helped significantly, specifically warm water, giving him the warmth of what it would be like to get some damn rest for once.

Why should he be so concerned about Rey? There was a thousand questions he had, but deep down he knew the reason, but yet in his reality he had no clue and tried not to think to hard about it.

He shut the water off and grabbed one of his black hand towels to dry off his face, which was now warm and he refreshed.

Kylo turned on his heel, the lights shutting off as he left the room to head back to his bed. Sitting on the edge, his eyes moved to his saber, which was sitting on the stand next to his bed. Sometimes he rememberes what he had done with that, what pain he had caused, especially to his father, Han.

No.

He was not going to think about it, it was bad enough that the repeat of those ringing words had not gone fully away.

Then he felt it, after a few months, it was finally coming back to him, the bond. He looked up searching his room, his eyes stopped at a figure who seemed to be looking out at something. Her arms crossed, she was leaning on something he couldn't see. Clearly she had not felt it yet.

Kylo hesitated to get up, debating whether or not to approach the female, it would only be a few seconds or minutes till she would feel it so he waited.

A minute passed before he saw her move. She shot her head up and twirled around in a panic, stopping her gaze at him instantly. She looked the same since the last time their bond at allowed them to see each other.

Judging by the look on Rey's face, she was suprised to see him, especially seeing him without his mask. The last time she saw him without it, was when he offered her his hand. She scanned his features, every last bit of him. He was miserable and it showed, though she saw he was trying to cover it up by giving her no expression.

Before their moments had randomly stopped, during their force bonds she always saw him in his complete outfit, even late when both should've been getting rest. He was battling something inside and he wanted absolutely no one to find out.

"This is a surprise." Kylo started, standing up straight to mask his urge to slouch and sit."I haven't seen you in a while."

Rey's traveled from his to every object either behind him or to the side of him. It had been for a reason, she didn't want to see him. Not after everything, it hurt her too much to see what her rejection did to him.

"You haven't changed." He said in a low tone, his eyes looking her up and down taking in every detail about her outfit and body.

Rey bit her bottom lip trying to think of something to say."Maybe theres a reason we haven't seen each other, Snoke did create this bond between up, maybe its finally decided to drift away."

Kylo stepped forward, his eyes had locked on with hers."Or maybe..." he trailed off as he watched her nervousness. She slowly turned back to lean on whatever and look back out into the sky, from her point of view.

He slowly walked closer to her, his steps were quiet, you would've never heard him coming if you were the average person.

Rey's body tensed up as she saw him out of the corner of her eyes, stopping right beside her.

"You have been blocking me out." His voice was low and a bit harsh. She didn't dare look at him. He crossed his arms, yet his eyes left her and he looked down.

"Why do you care?" Rey spoke softly and quietly. "I am your enemy, you shouldn't want to see them through this force bond we are stuck with." It hurt her to push him away like this, both denying their feelings whether they knew it or not.

_I like seeing you._

Kylo shook his head to himself, no what was he thinking. She was right, it didn't make sense for them to do this if they were swore enemies and for them to fight until one side wins the war.

"We have this force bond, we might as well take advantage of it." He murmured, clearly unsure of how to respond to her. He studied her face as she kept looking out into the sky. She was so beautiful to him, yet his feelings were being mixed with all of that hatred and anger inside of him.

"And...I never got an answer from you." He paused ever so slighty. He needed ti be cautious with his words for her and especially his sake."You never reasoned with me when I offer you my hand and you so selfishly ran away. I could've given you everything you never had after your parents abandoned you on that god forsaken planet."

Idiot.

Rey whipped around, standing up straight, she stared into his eyes deep into his soul. He sensed and saw the anger in her. She put her hand on her lightsaber hilt, which was strapped to her belt.

"Don't you dare bring that up. That is none of your business, you have no right to shame me this way!" Rey gritted her teeth, closing her eyes."Theres more to life then killing anyone you dislike, I would never take the hand of Kylo Ren. After everything I have done in an attempt to give YOU the life of peace, you pushed me away and refused to try, just as always. Ben."

Kylo gave a low growl." I can't change, not matter how hard-"

"You haven't tried!" Rey tried her best to keep her voice low."Never once, if you had tried you would've left all of the first order behind the night you offered me your hand."

He could see tears forming in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Rey-" Before he could say the rest she vanished so quickly. He didn't even blink and she was gone before his eyes.

He puffed out his chest as he force pushed everything next to him. All of his electronics and chair, whatever had been on the desk got thrown across the room. A glass light shattered into pieces as it made contact with the wall.

He turned and headed to his bed, the ringing words had stopped, maybe he could finally sleep.

**XX**

Rey breathed heavy as she held back her tears that were threatening to fall. She held in sobs. There was no saving him, she had tried and failed. She leaned over the rock, her hands in her face, elbows supported by the large rock by her tent.

How could she ever think things would be different. She had hoped after blocking him out that somethings would change, yet she could tell that it only got worse.

Kylo wasn't just being consumed by the dark side, he was also struggling with his emotions, emotions she couldn't make out what they were. It was slightly obvious and he was trying to hide them from her, just a she has done to him. Everyone would think they were insane if they came to terms with their feelings towards one another.

No. Not Kylo Ren, Ben Solo.

The man she had just seen definitely wasn't the one she wanted to see. If Ben was still there, those emotions would definitely be because of him. Maybe their is hope and yet maybe their is just the sad truth of him.

She needed to sleep, it was late and she was supposed to do jedi training with Finn. Sleep won't hurt.

**Dont kill me, let me explain. It's been confirmed that Finn wanted to tell Rey that he is force sensitive. I am really salty that we didn't get to let him tell her or see him wield a lightsaber more. In this part, she fixed the one that she and kylo destroyed at the end of tlj.**** Also please note this story is also one my wattpad account. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rey waited with Leia in the camp, they were on the outskirts. They chose this spot because no one ever really came out here to do anything, it was mostly for them to have privacy when training.

They had been waiting on Finn, who was probably close to them, it was a bit of a walk to get from their camp quarters to the edge, where they had been waiting.

Rey told Leia about Finn, after he told her that he was force sensitive, of course Rey had her suspicions about him. She had a feeling about him through the force. Leia said she had known about it, she knew from the start, well mostly, she was just wasn't sure until now.

"You know this gives us more hope, once we are ready to announce it to the fighters they will be ecstatic." Leia said softly. She was sitting on a flat rock, looking over to Rey. She was distant, she couldn't help but think about the night before."Rey?"

"I heard you." She turned to the general."That's if Finn is able to tap into the force and use it like I can in time. Don't forget we only have one lightsaber."

"True, but I am sure in time he will get his own. It also isn't just about lightsabers."

Leia had too much confidence in her, it was too much pressure for the young woman. "The more force weilders we have on our side won't make a difference. The First Order is far too strong for us, we have become weaker since the last battle." Rey look down to the hilt of the saber attached to her belt.

It was true, everyone knew it. They had taken a big hit last time. With her knowledge of Snoke dead, the new supreme leader was sure to be as worse as his long dead master. Kylo Ren would stop at nothing to find them, to find her.

Stop. She couldn't help but have her thoughts travel to the events of last night. She shook her head and looked up, forcing a smile as she saw Finn approach from behind Leia.

"Sorry, I was helping Poe carrying supplies to the storage rooms." He gave both women an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything." Rey said.

**XX**

Kylo walked the halls of the star destroyer, heading straight to the bridge. Dressed in his normal threatening attire. His new helmet, which he had welded back into one whole piece again, since he had smashed it from being taunted by Snoke.

Those events never really left his brain, what he had done for Rey. He did it to prove he didn't need to be bossed around, to prove there was more to him than obeying orders of the darkside, but maybe it was too much for her.

Kylo was snapped out of his thoughts as he rounded a corner, several stormtroopers bumbed into him. The first frooze in their place after looking up and realizing who they had ran into.

"Supreme Leader I-" Kylo cut him off before he could speak.

"What must be so important for you lot to be bumbing around into people?" He asked in a harsh tone. He saw the person in the back take a step back, the others looked away."Well?"

"Its uh-Well we have recieved orders from General Hux." The trooper shifted back a step to clear the space between him and their leader.

"What orders?" He narrowed his eyes behind his mask, clenching his fist as he released a growl.

The troopers body began to sweat excessively."General Hux had received news that the rest of the resistance was hiding on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss." He paused as he saw his leader tense up and look him dead in the mask." We are supposed to be heading to the hangar to send out the next wave."

"Next wave?!" He force pushed the troopers back down the hall they came from, then he stormed off down the hall, passing them as they scrambled back to their feet.

He wasn't far from the command bridge, which made it better for him. He hadn't even been informed about this information, yet he should've known Hux was going to do something like this.

He rounded a corner and found himself cutting his way through the doors to the bridge. All eyes were on him. He could sense the entire crew of the bridge tense up, they feared him in these times.

"Hux!" His eyes landed on the ginger general standing only a few feet from him.

"Supreme Leader." He said as calmly as possible.

"Why was I not informed on the location of the resistance base?!" He held out his hand and brought the general down to his knees."Issuing an assult without my consent." Kylo growled as Hux grunted for an answer.

"Answer me!"

Hux closed his eyes and breathed so he could ignore the pain shooting through his body." I did not think-gah- I needed permission-" He weezed as the pressure increased on his stomach." The girl who murdered the great Snoke, she is there with the resistance and must be killed for her actions." Hux ignored the death gaze by looking to the floor.

Kylo force pushed the general backwards into the wall, Hux gave a scream of pain as his back came into contact with a corner.

"How many waves have been sent?" He demanded, looking around to the others for answers.

"Three, we sent bombers first, and are now sending out two waves of troops." One spoke up, but he did not dare look at his Supreme Leader.

The man was furious."Get my ship ready! If any harm comes to the girl, you all will be getting a punishment!"

"But Supreme Leader," Hux groaned." She-"

Kylo force choked him."You have your orders Hux! From now on any attacks must be put through me before anyone is sent out!"

**XX**

"Finn you are not completely ready to jump right into force training."Leia said shaking her head in the process.

Rey stood by a tree holding her staff in hand and the saber at her side. She could sense the disappointment coming from her friend, he was disappointed in himself.

"Rey did." He mumbled as he opened his eyes from his cross-legged sitting position.

Leia glanced at the young woman near her." Well not every force sensitive person has the same traits. Rey is different then you, she learns quicker."

Rey shrugged when Finn looked at her. She couldn't come up with a confident answer to add to it, but she couldn't.

"I guess you-" Rey paused and looked up, she heard something, whatever it was it wasn't a friendly noise. She walked forward and waited. There is was again, she spun around to look up in the sky.

Finn stood up in a panic from his friends reaction, looking from Leia to Rey, he took her side to follow her gaze."First Order bombers, they found us!"

"We have to warn the others," Rey turned.

Leia shook her head."Go," She pointed from the direction they all had came from. Rey nodded.

"Finn get her somewhere safe then get to the Falcon, I will tell the others." Rey took off in a sprint when she knew they would be okay, for now. She had a strong grip on her staff.

It was a short run for her since she gave her all to get their the quickest, luckily she ran into Poe, literally.

"Woah easy there Rey." Poe said as they both managed to stay on their feet."Why are you in a hurry?"

Rey gasped for air before she spoke. She pointed up into the sky."Bombers, they found us! Everyone needs to evacuate or prepare to fight or else this is gonna be a short one!"

Heads from all directions turned to the young womans outburst. Poe followed her hand and saw the incoming threat. He looked around,"You heard the woman, warn the others. Pilots to your ships now and intercept those bombers before they manage to blow us to pieces!" They all dropped their daily tasks in an instant and began to alert those who didn't hear the message, pilots and their droid units entering their x-wings ready to protect their base.

"BB-8 go ahead and get her warmed up for me," Poe instructed his little friend, his droid didn't hesitate to take off. Both Poe and Rey started to jog to his ship."Where's General Leia? Is she safe?"

Rey nodded," Finn is getting her to safety, they thought it was smart to have me alert everyone. Once she is in a secure place Finn is gonna board the Falcon with Chewie to give the bombers something to shoot at."

"Good, we will need all the time we can get to get every ship we have in the air, what about you?" He stopped at his fighter."Are you going with them?"

Rey hesitated as she looked down at her saber attached to her belt. She would do no good up in the air, if they sent troop carriers down she would be needed to stay on the ground."I am staying here incase any carriers make it past you guys, I'll be our best chance at a ground war."

She gave Poe a reassuring smile before he climbed into the cockpit of his ship, giving her a nod as. He put on hos helmet and took off.

Rey looked around to find the Falcon, she saw Chewie running to board it with Finn hot on his tail. That was good, hopefully Finn can blow anything up before they get into zone to bomb.

"We have incoming!" One said as he abandoned his ship right as his exploded into a thousand pieces, throwing him far from the spot. It was too late.

Rey stumbled backwards from the blast. They were already here, in the distance she saw two First Order troop carriers landing. Infront of those two one had already landed and stormtroopers were pouring out from the back.

She ran towards them not even realizing the armed resistance fighters running with her to defend their base. They gave battle cries as they engaged in combat. The resistance fighter who had been holding their ground began to move up when they saw Rey and the others coming to aid them.

"Keep their fire away from the ships, we need to give our fighters time to take to the skies!" She shouted as she ignited her lightsaber.Rey started deflecting blaster shots back at the stormtroopers.

Whenever she came close to any of them she put the lightsaber right through their chest even if she hated killing so much, they were going to die anyway either from the resistance fighters or her.

She scanned the area to see who needed her help. Her heart skippes a beat when she saw several resistance fighters struggling to hold their ground. She started towards them counting how many stormtroopers there were to eliminate. Yet she came to a halt after laying her eyes on a tall figure emerging from the black ship that had landed. She knew that mask, that newly built mask and that attire the figure wore.

Rey.

She felt the dyad, their force connection. She watched as the figure looked around at his own surroundings. He was looking for her, no doubt about it.

Rey used all of her strength to block him out, this was no time to become emotional, it was hard enough watching resistance soldiers fall. She couldn't let Kylo Ren's presence get to her again.

"Kylo Ren is here , we need immediate back up!" An officer called into his radio. She saw the color from his face drain the more he watched the hooded figure approach the defending soldiers.

She knew she had to do something and she definitely didn't want to do it, but knowing she is the only one present who can approach and fight him without dying straight away, she started forward. Her pace quickened to the sprint she had earlier when the trio had originally spotted the incoming threat.

He had not seen her yet, he was busy with the blasts firing at him, good thing she was coming from behind him. Using all of her weight and force, Rey slammed her shoulder into his back making him stumbled forward.

Kylo recovered himself by swinging around with his lightsaber barely hitting Rey. She took a breath in as she felt the air touch the open wound on her forearm.

The Supreme Leader of the First Order took in the sight he saw before him, he had not seen Rey in person since they broke Luke's saber which she was using now. She fixed it, he noted to himself.

His eyes looked her up and down memorizing every curve and detail about her.

Wait, it was happening again. Those emotions he had buried deep inside him were coming back. Those in which he wished to feel again but why was he resisting them?

"What do you want?" Rey growled. She did her best to not become distracted by her own feelings towards the man before her. The open cut stung as she moved her arm.

He looked down at what he did to her. Somehow in his mind he did not even sense her approaching, even through their force dyad.

"You blocked me out again." He said in a low tone.

"I don't need you in my head all the time." Rey swung her blade around and tried to hit him from the right side but he blocked it, forcing her back.

"Let me speak." Kylo said.

From behind two fighters were hurrying to help defend off the incoming stormtroopers. Finn and Chewie, they had taken out most of the tie-fighters and bombers and decided to land for the sake of the Falcon.

It had taken severe hits when they lead a good portion of the First Order's fighters away from the soldiers on the ground. They ingored the blast they blew up an near by control shack and kept moving forward.

"Talk?!" Rey stepped backwards but she kept her lightsaber up to defend herself from any surprise attacks. She watched his movements carefully. He was doing the same thing that she did.

"I tried to get to you through our dyad, but you have been blocking me out." He stated. He deflected a blast shot by swinging his saber behind his back without taking his eyes off of Rey.

"I didn't want to talk, besides why on earth would you try to warn me about your attack?"

Kylo shook his head." General Hux authorized this attack the second he received news about the resistance base location." His eyes looked to her forearm, the cut was seeping blood from her movement. How dare he hurt her. He should've known that the only one brave enough to approach him was Rey.

"Is that all you have to say?" Rey's energy blocking out Kylo started to fade, it was that or be drained of her fighting energy.

He sensed her uncertainty with her as he began to reconnect through the force."Stop blocking me out." He pleaded, and if Rey's ears worked, she could've sworn he said please at the end.

He fixed his posture by standing a little more straight up. Using one hand to loosen his helmet and take it off. The cool air brushing against his pale face made his air start to flow in the wind.

Rey's eyes looked at his face. Nothing but regret, pain, torment, anger, and hatred were written all over his expression. The bags under his eyes looked so much worse in person.

"Ben..." Her heart ached for him. He longed to be free of the pain that tormented him, she was the only one he felt who understood the feeling of being abandoned and left to defend themselves.

This was his only hope, if he couldn't do it by himself then Rey was his only hope.

His eyes locked with hers making her heart ache more. Kylo was scared and angry."I can't help you." Rey said softly."You refuse to let me in now, ever since I rejected your hand."

He stayed silent and took in her features again, his armed hand lowered his saber. Rey mirrored his movements. Kylo dropped his helmet into the soil and he took a step forward.

"No, don't do this again Ben. I can't handle these emotions." She nearly whispered it. The crystal clear tears forming in the young womans eyes proved that statement. If only there was an easier way to fix this, but unfortunately there wasn't.

"I feel the light pulling me over." Kylo said his eyes closing as if to feel it. Rey noticed his bottim lip quiver, he was resisting his feelings."The equal of the darkside pulling me, its tearing me apart from the inside and I cannot control it."

"The only one who can help you now is you, Ben." He opened hos eyes at the sound of his birth name being said from the girl he admired. He saw the tears running down her face slowly." If you refuse to let it take over I cannot help you."

Finn and Chewie made their way over to where Rey and Kylo were. They had been dealing with stormtroopers from the otherside. They spotted the two very close to each other.

Every other soldier, both resistance and First Order seemed to have an interest in the interaction between the two.

Kylo was standing way to close for Finn's own comfort. He stopped himself and Chewie.

"Let me try that." Finn gritted his teeth as he took the powerfull crossbow from the wookie warrior, he handed him his blaster. Finn aimed in on Kylo,"Eat this you murderous bastard!"

Within the shot from the crossbow everything seemed have slowwed down for Rey. Both of them heard Finns threat and they both looked towards the former stormtrooper. Without hesitation Rey walked in front of the blast, but she didn't have time block it with her lightsaber.

She screamed in pain as she felt the searing pain make contact with her upper shoulder on the side, more towards her back. It blistered her skin and burned away the fresh layers in an instant. Even with all that pain, the force of it threw her back against Kylo, sending him backwards and Rey to the ground. She was knocked out from the impact.

"REY!" Finn's hoarse voice echoed through the area. It the last thing she heard before becoming unconsious.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn held the lightsaber in his hands as he sat waiting in the chair by her bedside. He had not left her side the second resistance soldiers brought her in after what had happened. It was the next day, early in the morning.

Poe had brought him food whenever it was time for everyone to eat, yet he barely ate anything. It was his fault she was unconscious and hurt. He couldn't help but remember how she stepped in front of his blaster shot.

He looked up at Rey, she was covered up with blankets and was receiving fluids for food and water so she wouldn't dehydrate while sleeping. Rey was positioned on her stomach because most of the damage had been done to the back of her should, on her shoulder blade. It was all bandaged up with gauze and wrap, after it was cleaned to make sure no infection would start up.

He never should've shot that powerful weapon when she was near his target, he knew there was a risk of hurting her, but never actually thought of it.

The fire fight after was quick but painful for Finn. After he shot Rey, he saw the rage in Kylo Ren's eyes. He was force choked and then sent through a crowd of resistance soldiers. It wasn't fun he was unconcious for two hours before waking up to the resistance cleaning up the mess that had been made.

Turns out after that, Kylo had order all troops to fall back and head back to their star destroyer, mainly because he was gunned down by nearly every opppsing soldier in the vicinity.

"You know sitting here won't make anything better Finn, she will find out what happened sooner or later." Leia's voice came from the doorway. Finn's didn't bother looking up, he didn't feel like being thrown under the bus and being told what he did was wrong.

"I don't understand what happened there, all I know is that I was aiming straight for Kylo Ren." Finn knew he was a good shot, when using a blaster, so how did he hit the wrong person?

Leia watched as the young man put the lightsaber on Rey's side table which was next to where her staff was sitting up against the wall.

"It was like she purposely got in the way," He gritted his teeth," Why would she put her life on the line for a murderous snake like Kylo Ren? It doesn't make sense."

To Leia it made sense, so far she was the only one who knew about the force bond between Rey and her son, Kylo. She had no business telling Rey's secrets to Finn, even if he is one of her closest friends.

"To you it might not." Leia said with a sigh, knowing he would never understand the bond between the two, let alone allow it to happen." You know how she is, questioning her actions should be for when she is ready to answer."

Finn looked up at the former princess. He couldn't help but give her a weak smile."I just don't understand, I am not the only one who saw it happen."

"I know," Leia gestured for him to exit the room." Let her be she will be fine, Rose wants to spend time with you, you need it." The ex stormtrooper smiled after realizing Rose had sent Leia down here to talk to Finn, yet it always works with Leia.

"When she wakes I will be the first to be notified and I will most certainly tell you and Poe when she does." The two left the room and headed down the hall. Finn would get his chance to apologize for the pain he caused her, right now he needed to rest himself.

**XX**

"Supreme Leader I do not understand the need for the-" Kylo spun around and forced General Hux into the wall behind him. They were currently in the empty meeting room.

"Did I hesitate or stutter?" He asked harshly. He stared into Hux's soul, he wished inside his head that his leader would put his helmet back on, he did not wish to look into the eyes of Kylo Ren at a time like this.

"No sir." Hux recovered himself, not daring to look back into those eyes." I just want to know the reason for summoning the Knights of Ren."

"I obviously can't trust one of my highly trusted Generals with commanding the First Orders operations." Kylo stood up straight with his hand on his saber hilt."The Knights of Ren would gladly take up the position of commanding the operations of the stormtroopers, acting as warlords to them."

Hux stood with his hands at his side, trying to avoid another force attack from his Supreme Leader."You have made it painfully clear that you wish to have operations and attacks ran through your authority before they are given the okay."

"And?"

"I will be sure to no disobey your orders again," Hux hid his scowl behind a blanket expression. He wasn't going to be replaced, not while he was still alive and breathing."But, may I ask you an honest and sincere question."

Kylo walked forward, towering over the man by a few inches." And what would that be?"

Hux prepared himself both mentally and physically for the result of his question."Why is the girl so important to you?" He looked away, waiting to be forced backwards into the wall again or force choked.

Kylo couldn't answer, if he did he knew it would be the end of him." You have seen how powerful she is, even if she chooses to believe that she is the light, I will make sure that the darkside will take her, she will be a great fighter with her on our side." He lied. In fact he wasn't entirely sure if that made any sense, it just slipped out.

"I see, do you still want the Knights of Ren to be summoned?" Hux asked.

Kylo nodded, "I need them anyway, if they are off doing their missions then let them finish whatever they are up to, after that have them aboard this ship. Do you understand?"

Hux nodded."Understood and I presume that you will want to be notified as soon as they are on board?"

"Yes, also you need to have your crew assess the damages done to my command shuttle." Kylo started for the door to the meeting room."And Hux, this is your last warning, no harm shall come to the girl." With that he left the general standing alone.

He must've zoned out while walking back to his quarters because for some reason he found himself in his refresher. Looking at himself in his new mirror, last night after returning he smashed it with his fist because of what happened.

Hux is lucky enough to get off with a warning, next time Kylo is sure to make it so he is no longer breathing.

Rey got hurt because of him, she got hurt because of that foolish traitor, and because of him. He sensed the traitors presence and him pulling the trigger of the wookie's weapon. Yet he did nothing about it, Rey stepped in front to protect him, why?

He looked at his scars, not only the mark left by the girl he wished so much to be beside, but all the various scars along his body. Some from early training, most from being punished by Snoke.

His body had not been given peace for years, he even had bruises from the battle from yesterday when a rogue resistance soldier threw their weapon into his side to cause as much damage as they could before meeting their end.

He remembered Rey's agonizing scream when she was force back after being hit, he even heard the sizzling of her skin being burnt upon contact with the blast. All he wanted to do was kneel down to see if she was okay, to tend to her wound but that dammed anger swallowed him up.

He can't control himself when that anger and hatred decides to go to his head. Kylo hadn't been able to connect with her through their force bond, assuming she was still unconscious from the day before.

All he wished to see was her face, to know she was okay, to ask her what she was thinking when she became a shield for him. This couldn't be good, how was the resistance going to see her now? There had been a large amount of soldiers who had seen Rey's act.

Its fine, she is fine. You are the Supreme Leader, you do not have to worry about this.

He shook his head as he growled at himself. This had gone to far for him, ever time he denies his feelings things always take a turn for the worst. If he could he would open up to Rey, but he can't he isn't strong enough, which is what he tried to explain to her. He didn't even get an answer from her because of the disruption.

**XX**

Rey's eyes fluttered open from the sunshine peering through the window cover, it lit up a small portion of her soft and beautiful face. She was tired and most definitely sore, her shoulder stung when she tried to lift her head.

She released a groan as a series of painful stings erupted through her burned wound. She quickly turned her head so she could try to see the damage done to her. From what Rey could see, her arm was wrapped down to her elbow, while the majority of her right shoulder blade was also wrapped tightly. It was the same arm Kylo's blade had barely cut, but it was still bandaged.

It took her a few minutes to recollect her thoughts to remember what happened. Finn, Kylo, and her, everything came back within those minutes.

"We have been waiting for you to wake." A soft and gentle voice said from the door. Rey couldn't exactly see who it was but she knew that sweat voice from anywhere. Leia." Everyone has been worried sick, mainly Finn, Poe, Chewie, BB-8 and me."

Rey smiled painfully, but it faded when Finn came to mind."Where is Finn?"

"He is okay, the majority of the resistance is a little shaken from what erupted after you were shot accidentally."

Rey watched as Leia pulled up a chair and sat down next to the young woman. She brushed the hair out of Rey's face in a comforting manner."He is really sorry, Finn doesn't understand why you did what you did."

Rey thought for a short moment,"I-I don't know either and I am sure that I can't come up with answer for anyone any time soon."

Leia smiled softly again, hers smile is soon warming and comforting."Lets deal with it later. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and it burns still even with the bandage touching the open wound, how bad is it?" Rey asked as if she didn't even want an answer to the question. It was painfully obvious how bad it was, if she was forced to be in a medical bed.

Leia sighed and looked at Rey's eyes." Its classified as a fourth degree burn, it went all the way down to the muscle tissue, but it did not go through which is a goos thing. The medical droids are working on your medicine right now, they know how important you are to the resistance. You will be healed enough in a couple days for you to get up and move, but for now you need to stay in bed and rest."

Rey smiled, but it faded when she thought about Kylo." Did anything happen to Finn?"

The old general nodded with a frown, Rey figured something did happen to her friend."He received a force beating from Ben."

"No, he didn't get it from Ben, he got it from Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo." Rey clarified. They may be one physical person but she knows they are two different personalities entirely."Ben would never do that."

Leia nodded in agreement, it was a very touchy subject for her son to be called two different names and characterized in such a way. She didn't speak with words only her nod for a response to Rey.

"He's being torn apart." Rey stated with a shakey voice. If anyone needed to know, it would be his own mother. Keeping it to herself made her feel guilty, she also had no clue on how to help him. Kylo refused to let her pull him to her side to get him out of the torment he suffering from."I can feel it whenever our force bond kicks in."

Leia looked into the young womans eyes, she saw the tears forming. It wasn't just thinking what he was going through she actually felt what pain he was feeling.

"He needs help but I don't know what to do, he calls out for help with our dyad yet he refuses to let me help him."

"My soldiers told me about yesterday, how calm he seemed to be with you infront of him physically." Leia began, she looked away and out the window." They were dumbfounded, I think we both know what needs to be done."

Rey watched at the old general turned back to her and smiled softly." Its dangerous for both of you, a scheduled encounter could mean another fight between the resistance and First Order, we cannot take another hit with what damage was dealt to us yesterday."

Leia wiped away a tear from Rey's soft cheek." Its all up to you."

"I don't...I don't think I would be able to reach him."

"I know," She sighed." Lets talk more about this in a few days when you are capable of standing, you already have been through so much you need rest."


	4. Chapter 4

Five days flew by like a Star Destroyer in hyperspace. Kylo was restless and temptation racked his brain, wanting to fly back to the resistance base to see if she was okay, to talk to her and hold her, but he knew it was only a fantasy never to be true.

The Supreme Leader walked down the halls of the Finalizer, fists clenched at his sides. There was a scheduled meeting being held by General Hux along with several other high authority of Star Destroyers. He was beginning to tire from Hux's lack of respect to him, the Supreme Leader.

Putting him in his place gentle seemed to never be the case until now, Kylo wasn't going to hold back for the sake of his general's life, he didn't care.

Kylo stopped at the door to enter the code to get in. When it open any sort of chatter stopped when everyone had laid their eyes on the figure before them. He saw several look to his clenched fists. They cowered down into their chairs a bit more. Hux stood his ground when he turned to face Ren.

"Good eve-" General Hux felt his body tense and compress under intense force, he was sent backwards across the table.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Hux!" From what he could remember, there wasn't supposed to be any meetings with commanders of the other ships any time soon.

Despite falling off of the edge of the table, no one near Hux offered him a hand up. This whole room had mixed emotions within its walls, more towards the overly cocky General Hux. His behavior towards the Supreme Leader made some of them question his loyalty to the First Order.

"May I speak, on behalf of Hux?" The eldest of the group spoke up, Kylo's eyes landed on him from behind the helmet.

"Go on." He growled in a low tone, his body started to move towards him.

"While we had been awaiting for your arrival Supreme Leader, Hux brought to our attention the retreat of our men." He paused. The fear building up in him as the larger man came closer with every step." Hux had sent reinforcements before you had ordered everyone one of our troops in combat to report back to our ships."

"And?"

"We could've wiped out their entire base if it hadn't been for your cowardly act to retreat," Hux's voice rose. This was his time to prove himself loyal," All because of that girl you had been conversing with, Rey. We almost killed her, it would've been the best hit against the resistance, the fall of their Jedi!"

"Hux!" The elderly general warned him, but it was too late to save him from Kylo's building wrath.

Kylo's rage consumed him, the thought of Rey dying with the blood on Hux's hand chilled him to the bone. The pure thought of it crushed his soul. His head spun to find the general standing up straight again, walking towards him. He stopped just a few feet away.

"You haven't been open with us." Hux's breaths became heavy and quicker, his own boldness also fueled the fear in himself. He stuck out his hand to poke Kylo's chest." She killed Snoke, yet you stand here and defend her. When will you realize whose side she is on, she is with the resistance and is a huge threat that could have been eliminated so many times now!"

Kylo clenched his fists tighter, could he risk having blood of the First Order on his hands? Yes he could. He drew his saber hilt to his hand and activated it. The red blade burst through Hux's body, his expression said it all as he drew his hands up to his chest with a gasp.

The others gave suppressed gaspes, few kept straight faces. The joy in their heads knowing it wasn't them to be on the end of that lightsaber. Some were delighted to see the sight of General Hux's fall.

Hux gritted his teeth as he took one last look at the Supreme Leader before his legs buckled beneath him. The thump made the closest witnesses flinch. The room was silent other than the sound of the saber retracting.

Kylo's heart started to ache as the sight before him flooded his memories, everyone else saw Hux fall, but he saw Han Solo. He was reliving his death again and it was too much for him to show this emotion in front of his highest authority. He turned and headed for the door.

"You are all dismissed, no more resistance talk until I figure this out." He passed the gaurds and told them to retrieve the body of Hux and to alert the commanders in the bridge to let the entire armada know what had happened.

He found himself entering his quarters again. Kylo immediately chucked his helmet across the room, it landed on his neatly made bed after smashing into the wall. His breathing was deep heavy growls as he tried to erase the images in his head, it was as if it was burned into his head.

The second he had ignited his lightsaber he looked up expecting to see the expressionless face of Hux, but instead he saw his father. Almost as if it was happening again and it was too much for him to bare.

Kylo ran his hands through his hair as he shouted in anger. He screamed and punched the wall several times before accepting defeat to his emotions. He drew his saber and attacked the wall as if fighting back a large group of resistance fighters.

His shouts soon became large heavy pants and groans. He put his back to the torn up wall and slid down it, sitting comfortably on the ground. His lips quivered as the pants slowed. There was no way he was going to become so vulnerable with all the emotions threating to make a breakout, at least not yet.

If he were to succumb to them, if he choose to become so vunerable, he would want it to be with her. Rey was the only one he wanted to be with right now, she understood him in ways no one else did. The pain he was going through, the dammed pain he wanted to get away from but couldn't because he isn't strong enough to do it by himself.

As much as he hated it, desperation was starting to take over his mind. Desperate people do desperate things he needed to talk to her, to see her. He needed the pain stop.

They needed each other whether or not they wanted to admit it aloud or to each other, they had to face it. Holding back these emotions for one another made it so much worse.

Ironic isn't it? The all mighty fearless Kylo Ren starting to break and crumble into pieces, yet the solution isn't one of his own, but the enemy.

**XX**

Rey watched from a far, staring out at her best friend who had been using a staff similar to her own, fending off invisible enemies. It only made her smile, the determination in him was great, almost matching her own.

She was surprised that he has been able to keep his mouth shut about him being force sensitive, even from Poe. So far only Leia, Rose, and herself knew about it. She could sense he wanted to be able to use to force like she can, he wanted it so bad.

Rey flinched when a hand landed on her shoulder, it quickly was retracted when the figure saw her winced and whimper in pain. Clearly they had forgotten about her injury. Rey looked over her shoulder to see Poe standing over her, he took a seat next to her on the metal bench.

"He has been off lately, not the typical Finn behavior." He said in a low tone, she could sense the disappointed tone in his voice." I am pretty sure he is taking this too hard, it wasn't his fault at all."

Rey didn't respond. The former stormtrooper hadn't spoken to at all since she was able to roam free. Her shoulder had scabbed over which was slightly good for her, but not for any suprises, in war terms. If they got an unexpected fight again she would not be allowed to fight with her saber.

"He feels really guilty." Poe added. Rey glanced at him, he was wearing his orange jumpsuit, for flying. Most days he wore it, especially now.

Reys eyes stopped on their friend in the distant who had stopped to take a drink out of his metal water canteen."I know, if anything it was my fault." Her voice was quiet.

There was tension between the two. She knew he wanted to ask the same question everyone else wanted to get answers to. Why she had taken the hit for Kylo Ren. No one would understand except Leia, they would think she was mad.

"His extensive training over there has me worried. I have never seen him in such a mood, so determind!" Poe exclaimed cheerfully. Rey's gaze dropped to the saber hilt on her belt, did she want to spoil it for Poe? I mean technically he should have the right to know considering he is a Commander, Leia's next resistance leader.

No, no he didn't. It wasn't up to her and she was going to honor her friends request to keep quiet about it."Its probably his dramatic-"She stopped abruptly upon feeling the dyad awakening. It took her a second to snap back into reality.

"Rey?"

She stood up looking around in a panic._ Not now dammit_. She felt him trying to get through, though he didn't even know he was trying.

"I need to get some rest," She turned away from Poe,"My shoulder is starting to hurt again." She started down towards her room, it wasn't actually far at all. Most of the resistance soldiers had been settled in tents outside the main bunker while higher authority got the bunk rooms inside. Rey was granted her own room due to her force bond, Leia thought it would be the best place for Rey to go when it was occurring.

The second she entered her room she felt all the emotions he was feelimg rushing to her head as if a dam broke. It flooded her mind causing her suck in a large amount of air from the sudden outburst.

"Ben." She called out. How could she just now remember that she was capable of reaching out to him whenever she pleased."Ben." She repeated. He wasn't doing this purposely, there would've been an answer by now.

"R-Rey?" Came Kylo's deep but shaken voice, slightly shocked from hearing her voice. Rey's eyes saw the dark figure sitting on the floor. He was a wreck but his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

His hair was disheveled, eyes dark and desperate to find hers, his uniform was untucked and sloppily settled on his figure. It tool the man seconds to be up on his feet, his emotions pushing him forward to hug her, its what he wanted so bad, yet he was held back.

"Are you okay?" Words failed him as he stopped a foot from her, he scanned her right shoulder after noticing the bandages on her forearm from the cut he accidentally gave her.

She leaned her staff up against the wall, watching his every move mainly his eyes. They traveled all over her body, he was looking for anymore wounds or any signs of bruising.

"Why did you do that?" He finally asked after being satisfied with scanning her. He stepped closer, towering over the young woman."You could've been killed, how could you have been so stupid?!" He raised his voice unintentionally. It was a force of habit.

His voice startled Rey, she stepped back carefully and minding her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to startle you." His eyes darkened before he looked down to the ground."I don't understand why you stepped in to save me."

Rey stood still, unable to process everything he was feeling through their bond. It brought tears to her eyes when she felt him reliving his fathers death. He looked up almost as if he knew its what she was seeing. The pure pain in his eyes new it was pulling him apart more and the only thing that kept him holding om what her.

"Ben," She whispered quietly. Rey stepped forward and grabbed his arm."Leia and I have been thinking-"

"Rey I need to see you." He apologetically looked at her." Physically. I. Am. Breaking."

"What, wait-"

"I need to be in your presence, I don't know how much more of this my body and mind can take. I can see your thoughts, I know." He said returning her touch to her good arm."I can come now, I will bring my ship with two troop carriers just in case."

"Ben this isn't going to be easy like you think." Rey pleaded, knowing how the entire resistance feels about the First Order, any sign of a ship they would take to the skies and blow them up.

"My mother is the leader, she will understand. Send my word to her as quickly as possible so we will get a peacefully landing."

"Ben!" She whisper shouted as he quickly disappeared."Dammit!" Rey turned and rushed back out her door, heading straight for the command center.

Despite the agonizing pain in her shoulder from every sudden movement she made, who knew how long it will take for him to arrive, she needed to make sure no harm was to come to him or the ships.

"Leia!" Rey called out as she barged into the room, all attention landed on the young Jedi. She walked straight up to the older woman and stared her dead in the eyes. Both stopped and stared at one another as if trying to read each others expression, they both knew, she knew.

"He is coming."

**Little note here, some of you might know where this is going. Dont like dont read hehehe, not relationship wise that is. I needed something a little different then the regularly reylo stories, something more emotional and more depending on those emotions without thought...If you know where this is going take a guess, I personally have high hopes for this because I haven't read anything quite like it yet. Technically the story should be started the next chapter this is why it seems so rushed.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me?!" Poe shouted angrily at General Leia."What did you agree to again?"

The entire resistance had just been informed on the incoming ships, no one knew how to react, some were questioning their orders. It was a heated time, especially after they had just bee bombed by the Firdt Order, now the Supreme Leader was coming to talk. Wow.

"You are telling me the both of you agreed to have that murderous snake land here peacefully so you can talk?!" He asked as if he was hearing it for the first time, it was actually more of his fifth.

"We have our sentry men on standby and others ready by their x-wings." Leia said as she kept up with Rey, Poe straggled behind, trying to assure others everything was to be fine and go as planned.

"He is still the murderer of hundreds of people, innocent lives were taken by him and his army." Poe objected.

Rey stopped im her tracks and spun to face the cocky pilot." When are you going to learn to shut that trap of yours Poe? You have no clue what is going on between the resistance and the First Order, you only get orders not inside information." She snapped, her eyes were staring daggers at Poe's head. Rey's face was reddening from her anger." You aren't too innocent yourself now are you? Who was the that our entire bombing fleet to their deaths?"

He stopped taken back by the sudden retaliation."I-"

"Poe," Leia began as she urged Rey to keep moving," Just get to your post with Finn and Chewie, you don't have to trust her but you can trust me."

The resistance base was on the verge of an outbreak but knowing how much they honored their leader and her instincts they had no choice but to have faith in her. Some resistance fighters sat back over looking all the damage that still had not been cleaned up since the last attack, some mourning the loss of their friends and some ready with their blasters for whatever comes their way.

Rey came to a hault, standing near their landing pads, she waited for any sign of the so called incoming company. Leia took her side which Poe did not agree to, of course. The young man stayed with Finn and Chewie, they were not far from where the two were waiting.

"This is madness." Poe said under his breath, getting both of his companions attention."Who knows what he will do."

Finn kept his mouth shut, unlike his friend he knew when to not intervene with Rey, especially since he is force sensitive. He could feel a few emotions, Rey was anxious and nervous too."We have to trust her." He pulled his blaster out of its holster to get it warmed up. Chewie rawred in agreement.

"Out of everyone you should be the one not okay with this, Finn." His voice was cold."You ran from the First Order because you knew their wrong doings."

"When did this become about me?" Finn cocked his head sideways, his gaze going from Rey to Poe." I left because I didn't want to be apart of what choas they had caused. If Rey's instincts tell her this will be fine then so be it, I trust her." Although he had to admit it was a shady move for Kylo Ren to offer this in order to speak with them.

"Trust Rey's instincts with the force." Finn directed his attention back to Rey." If she knows it will be okay then we have no reason to not trust her."

Poe groaned,"Finn what would you know about the force?!" Finn looked at him, he hesitated and was going to tell him until someone interrupted his thoughts.

"We have incoming!" A resistance soldier shouted loud enough for everyone else to pass word around. He was in a turret tower keeping an eye out when he spotted the incoming ships in the distance.

"Do not open fire unless we have a reason!" Finn shouted, his pulled his blaster close to his body, waiting for the ships to land.

It was several more mintes before they actually made it to the landing pad and it was just as Kylo had told Rey. He brought his own ship with two troop carriers.

All of the resistance soldiers were on edge and became nervous after the two troop carriers landed first, stormtroopers filed out aiming their weapons at any visible threat to them, they clearly didn't have trust in this bizarre plan. It was particularly hard for both sides not to open fire, considering their encounter a few days prior.

Kylo's ship came in and hovered over the ground till its ramp lowered and it finally landed. The trio behind Leia and Rey aimed their weapons at the ramp, waiting for the masked figure to emerge from the ship.

Rey's heart skipped a beat when she saw him, she felt his presence in the force and it warmed her. She felt his emotions, she could tell that he longed for this moment. She started to move forward, leaving Leia behind. They met halfway, he towered over her. It was funny to look down at her since she was so short.

"Keep your eyes on the stormtroopers." Poe said into his radio."We will watch Kylo Ren."

Everyone sat or stood in awkward silence for more time than they wanted. It was tense, everyone aiming at one another made every second seem like a minute.

"Ben." Rey finally breathed out with a sigh. She looked up at him with those eyes again, from when they were in the elevator to Snoke. Kylo reached up to his helmet, the front part clicked forward to allowed easy access to get it on and off. His long slightly curly hair sprang free, the wind catching it and blowing it out of his face.

He brought it to his side and dropped it into the dirt, everyone seemed to have forgotten to watch their enemy, as they all were curious with the scene before them unfolding. Rey smiled when she locked eyes with him, he still wore his expressionless face.

"Hey, all blasters pointed towards Ren, he's drawing his lightsaber!" Poe commanded into his radio. Kylo actually did grab his saber hilt, but did the opposite of what was said. He held it to the side and dropped it beside his helmet. Then the unthinkable happened, Kylo dropped to his knees in front of Rey, his head bowed. He hurt in so many ways, all the emotions, this was how he could show he needed help.

The stormtroopers watched confused on what their Supreme Leader was doing. Unsure, one dropped their weapon and took a knee. It was a domino effect, one by one they dropped their blasters and kneeled.

The resistance fighters watched in amazement, but what about them? They seemed to put more pressure in the air with their weapons.

"Lower your weapons, but keep them hot." Finn order, he earned himself the death glare from Poe. Some hesistated until Chewie gave them a growl in their direction.

"Ben?" Rey looked down. Kylos shoulders were slumped forward as he fell to his knees. She lowered herself down to meet him. He didn't look up not once

Ben. A raspy voice called out, both of them heard it. It was terrifying, the sound of their voice sent chills down Rey's back and all over.

KYLO REN. The voice sounded more demanding this time, as if it were claiming him, putting him into his rightful place in the world. Kylo clenched his fists as the voice got louder in his head, yet Rey could barely pick up the words at this point. She reach out towards him and gentle placed it on his shoulder.

Remember your place, boy. The raspy voice was ear piercing, Kylo grunted, it felt horrible. He began to sweat excessively and his anger started to build up.

He violently got a hold of Rey's hand and shoved it off of his shoulder, for her protection for whatever is to come.

"Hold your fire, blasters up." Poe whispered as best as he could into his radio, trying not to alarm anyone. The turret and sentry soldiers kept their eyes on the action in the center, waiting for their okay to attack.

Kylo stood up in a panic his face drained of its rosey red color the occasionally appeared on his pale face. His breathing deepened. He looked at Rey as if she was something else, something else and not her.

He called for his lightsaber and ignited it instantly. He swung widly at the her while giving out struggling grunts.

"Ren!" Poe stepped forward but Finn grabbed him and threw him behind Chewie."What-"

"Shh!" Finn warned before he turned back to the scene.

Rey ignited her saber but it was too late for her to do anything. Kylo lunged forward with force, burying his saber deep into Rey's abdomen. She gave an ear piercing scream while falling backwards.

The resistance fighters started to attack under Poe's command, the stormtroopers retrieved their weapons and returned fire.

Kylo's head started to spin, everything started to become normal again, but it was too late for him to realise what he had done. Rey lay on the dirt ground, blood seeping from her wounds, she was struggling to stay conscious. He looked down at the saber hilt in his hand and dropped it.

What has he done.

Black specks started to blur his vision along with tears. It took seconds for him to completley be dizzy, everything turned black and he became unconscious.

**Dont hate me I can explain in next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo woke with a cry of pain. He gasped loudly, trying to recollect his thoughts on what he just witnessed. Was it real? He looked around and he was in his room, there sparks of the destroyed wall behind him. He felt light headed the more he thought of what happened.

He hurt Rey and the voice was responsible for triggering him, but the question is whose voice was it? It doesn't matter now, he needed to calm down.

Kylo stood up and felt himself scanning over his entire room. His helmet was sitting were he last saw, the wall was destroyed from his temper tantrum, everything is as it was when he came back from the meeting.

He must've passed out, oh god he hoped so much that he drifted off to sleep. There was no way Kylo could live with himself if he actually did what he dreamed about. If he ever hurt her in such a way he wouldn't want to live, no one could hurt her and that meat himself too.

Without hesitation he headed straight to the bridge, but of course he equipped his helmet and lightsaber before leaving his room, it wasn't common for him to show his face to the whole First Order.

He entered in a calm fashion, originally he was looking for Hux, but he realized that he wasn't there so he assumed this is after he had been done with Hux's behavior towards him and everyone.

"Supreme Leader." He was greeted by several authority. Kylo brought his attention to the next in command, to take over from Hux, well he assumed he would.

"General Barok." He seemed to have snuck up on the general, the man had spun around after hearing those words down his back. Barok slightly smiled to cover up his fear.

"Yes Supreme Leader?" Kylo sensed the generals fear, he had no reason to be afraid. If he wasn't like Hux then he should be fine.

Kylo looked out into the large window that allowed them to see what was happening."Have we sent out any ships to head to the resistance base?"

Barok shook his head," We haven't since the attack General Hux had sent out, you also have made it painfully clear that you wanted orders to go through you before they were put into action."

So it was a dream? What kind of horrid nightmare was he having, it hurt him even more now that he knew he was dreaming. How dare he hurt the one person who understood him, the one woman who did not fear him the way others did. This was a clear awakening for him and it killed him to think this, he needed to keep distance from Rey.

He feared he would actually do something like that again, but this time it would be real and there would be no second chances.

"Sir, are you okay?" Even with his helmet on, General Barok could see the unsettled state Kylo was currently in.

Kylo glanced at the general before turning on his heel and leaving the bridge, if he knew one thing at that moment, it was that he needed to limit any contact with Rey if not that then completley eliminate any contact.

**XX**

Rey watched as Finn trained where they had been at days prior. He was using a wooden stick against standing logs. It was the best replacement for a lightsaber. She could sense his determination, yet along side that was anger towards himself.

Finn wanted so much to live up to the Jedi name but if Rey were to be completely honest with him, there was no point. Having any type of force user alive or around only made them a target, especially since the First Order is still around.

If she taught him what Luke passed down to her then he would have to live the rest of his life as a force user, who knows what is also out in the galaxy hunting down force users. Thats the last thing she would want for either of them.

Rey sighed and walked started towards him. Someone needed to initiate a conversatiom between the two. Finn was aware that Rey had waken and was healing but he made no motives to see or talk to her. He feared she would not forgive him for what he had done. He didn't think she wanted to see him but he was wrong.

Suddenly Rey stumbled forward a bit, a force from behind ran into her feet. She heard the all too familiar beeping of BB-8. The round droid was excited to see one of his greatest friends. He hadn't seen her since the fire fight.

"Easy there BB-8,"Rey laughed and attempted to lean down to greet him. It came with a sharp pain jolting through her shoulder and down her back. She groaned and stood back up straight, it felt like the scab and dried over wound was tearing.

BB-8 gave a concerned beeping noise as he looked up at her." Yeah I know, definitely wasn't a good idea." Rey smiled through her pain."It is good to see you too, I was just coming to see Finn."

BB-8 turned and started towards the man Rey was originally walking towards."Yeah I know, he hasn't tried to talk to me since that day."

"No, I know he didn't mean to hit me." Rey and droid strolled along the dirt road to get to their friend and had a small conversation while at it. BB-8 was just filling her in on everything that was going on while she was passed out. Of course she knew but did not want to hurt her little droids feelings.

She stopped only a couple feet from Finn, he had his back to hurt while he was swinging madly at the log. He obviously was not even alert, anyone could've came up behind him and put him on his back quickly.

"Finn." Rey spoke up slightly quietly. No other nosies were heard, so you could clearly hear anyone speaking. She spoke up again but he refused to stop to speak with her. Rey looked down at BB-8, the droid gave an annoyed beep and suggested an option. She nodded and gestured for him to so it.

The small droid rolled up to Finn and ejected a little arm and shocked his calf until he yelped. He spun around panicked."BB-8 go away." He looked to Rey,"What?" Attitude contaminated his tongue and words as they left his mouth.

Rey let it slide and walked closer to Finn. He was sweating excessively, must've been out here for hours on his own, trying to avoid any living figure in the vicinity.

"No hug or anything? Not glad to see I am alive? Heard you have been distance from everyone, even Rose." Rey cocked her head at him as he took a big drink from his metal canteen.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me, besides everyone saw what I did." He put the canteen down and his gaze dropped to the ground."I almost killed you." That last part was barely audible.

"It was a misunderstanding, yes it hurt a lot and it still hurts. I can't lean over and I have to sleep on my stomach constantly, but it's going to be okay." Rey tried to give him a reassuring smile. He only frowned and didn't make eye contact.

"If that was supposed to make me feel better its not." Finn turned away and held the wooden stick like a staff." You were burned down to the muscle tissue in your shoulder, if it made it past that it could have down severe life long damage." He didn't even want to get into the details of where that would lead, it wa already too much to think about.

"And?" She stepped towards her friend. Nothing could ever break their friendship together, ever since they met on Jakku they knew they would become life-long friends. There wasn't anything in the universe that would make her change it."Stop feeling sorry for yourself and come to terms with your mistakes."

Finn looked up, he was a bit startled from her change in tone. He should know how she works, Rey wasn't one to tolerate this type of behavior.

"As you can see, I am here right in front of you. I am healing, slowly, but its still healing and I know I will be okay in time. Stop avoiding everyone." Rey crossed her arms only to feel that pain from earlier. She did her best to suppress the cry of pain but ultimately failed. Finn was by her side within seconds.

"Are you okay?"

She gave him a pained expression and nodded."I said it was still painful and not fully healed."

"I am sorry," His hand barely hover over her wrapped shoulder." I-I panicked when I saw how close he was to you."

Rey put her good arm on his shoulder. She needed to choose her words wisely. If any information was given to him about how close they really are, he would go insane, especially since his best friend had been tortured by Kylo.

"He was giving me one of his signature speeches of saying how I will turn." Rey lied easily, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"To the darkside, you would never." He chuckled slighty. That made her feel better, definitely.

Rey shrugged and decided to continue the lie." I guess you could say I sensed and heard your battle cry to attack I only moved in the wrong direction."

"I will always feel guilty about it, I was the one shooting Chewie's crossbow." He frowned again.

"Its fine, how many times must I fogive you, but I think you should stop avoiding everyone." Rey smiled and gave him a smile."You have two people who really want to talk to you and tell you the same thing."

He smiled weakly," Yeah, I guess."

**Shorter chapter sorry. Also tbh I killed Hix because I dont need a dirtbag general in the first order. I dont want any sabotaging or stuff like that. Also did I get anyone with that dream? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is for furture purposes, I just want to make some relationships clearer for this story.**

**I feel the whole Finn x Rose thing is a bit rushed honestly and I dont think he would be so quick to give up on Rey. This IS A REYLO STORY, but I feel the need to have Finn still try for Rey. Finn and Rose are just close friends in this, yet Rose obviously wants more but Finn wont go that far, with her at least. I plan to have some intense drama soon involving Finn, Rey, and Kylo.**

**So keep this in mind for future preferences. :)**

Kylo sat in his chair that rested close to his desk in his quarters. It was mostly used for going over his data pads and holograms on new and suggested project for the First Order.

Three days had passed since he had that nightmare. It still haunted his mind, at night he there was some indication towards that dream. It was horrifying to relive it. First it was his father and now the dream of him killing the only person that cared for him, what was becoming of him?

There were so many questions that went through his head as he stared at the hologram in front of him. The hologram was an overview of the resistances current base, the bunkers and the ships that had been seen there.

A large data pad was next to him, the numbers changed frequently from new information being added. Fresh tie-fighters were being built and stormtroopers were graduating their acedemys and being sent out. It also displayed any damages.

He sighed and leaned forward with one hand on his cheek. The poor man was desperate to see her, yet he feared the worst if contact came between them he would harm her. Sometimes dreams end up becoming visions and people do what they regret.

A hand touched his shoulder ever so slighty, yet he felt it as if someone slapped his back. Kylo jolted up to his feet, the chair shooting backwards from the force. He spun to face the intruder. Realization hit him when he saw the figure and felt the force connection finally, he must've zoned out from the force, otherwise he would have felt their connection.

Rey stood before him slightly startled from his reaction to her. So many emotions were being tossed back and forth through their bond, some of which where making things worse every second.

"What are you doing here?" Kylo asked hesitantly before taking a step away from her. He wanted to keep his distant, even though he can't hurt her this way.

Rey gave him a confused look, she winced as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Kylo noticed and scanned her visible bandages."I am worried about you Ben-" She bit her lip as she paused to think her words through. Her eyes looked for his but he seemed to be avoiding them, his eyes looking at any other part of her, mainly her bandaged areas."Now you are the one trying to block me out." It came out as a whisper barely audible for him.

He stopped thinking and everyhting went back to that dream, it still was haunting him and now that she brought up his reasoning for blocking her out was hurting him. Kylo looked down, hiding his facial features from her. He only could transfer his emotions through the force, talking about it would make it worse.

"Ben please, I can feel it all." Anger, hatred, sadness, loss, and grief. They mixed together in a haze but it was easy for Rey to pick each and every one of them out of the pit."What's going on in your head? I want to help you."

"You need to get rest." He responded almost immediately. Rey stepped forward to grab his forearm, she felt him tense up and he started to move away, but her touch made him stay in his place.

It is strange, how a randomly girl that unfortunately got sucked into this whole mess from meeting a small droid, how she could immediately calm him. The second he saw her in the forest when they attacked Maz's castle, he felt a connection between them. Yet the former Supreme Leader thought it to be from knowing she knew the map to Luke. Now he knew why and it most definitely wasn't because of Snoke.

He used his free arm to grab her forearm to get free of her hold, without hurting her."Rey." His voice was deeper than normal, more demanding.

"Ben, I can feel all of your emotions. Everyday I feel you pushing them away through the force, it can't go unnoticed." She stepped forward while he looked for a way to slip past her but he realized they were in a corner of his quarters."I want to help."

She always has wanted to help him, do nothing but that. Yet he still refuses because of the First Order? No. It's because he fears any more pain that could come."I can't." He mumbled, looking away. Rey closed the space between them and embarced him in a hug. She did what she could with her wounded arm, her head rested on his chest.

He couldn't move, his body wouldn't allow this moment to slip. After all this is what he wanted to be close, but after what he saw in that nightmare, god knows what could happen now. It also isn't as easy as they may think.

If he abandons the First Order they will blow up the resistance base and search for him, calling him a traitor. It would only put Rey and his mother's lives at stake.

Rey felt the sudden rise of Kylo's heart beat in his chest, her own act of initiating the hug made herself get chills from coming into contact with him."Ben?" Rey looked up to see his sad, broken, and hurt eyes looking down at her. Oh the pain he has endured, it was hard to think of the last time he was treated with such kindness."Its okay, no need to be scared." She added.

He couldn't help himself at this point. Her body heat warmed him through his clothing and warmed his emotions, he longed for this and once wasn't going to hurt anything was it? Kylo wrapped his arms around her, his left going under her right to prevent himself from hurting her shoulder. His head nestled into the crook of her neck.

Her scent was sweet and comforting, his eyes closed to take in the moment. Meanwhile Rey was surprised, even though she hugged first, she never thought Kylo would go through with it."You can tell me anything." She whispered into his chest."I am here to help."

The sensation started to come back to him as the light started to grab at him, he felt both sides pulling him. The force energy danced around the two as they held each other. Rey felt the dark pulling and calling to her, but she seemed to have more control of it to keep it stable so that the light always beat it. She could feel the pain inside him, the two sides tearing him apart.

His dark energy sparked and fought back with a mighty push, the light was thrown back and Kylo tensed up as he felt the conflict inside him. He let out a small hum that turned into a gentle growl. Rey looked up to meet his eyes, panic swept over her as she saw his darkened eyes.

"Ben?"

He let out a shakey breath and shook his head."I had a nightmare." It came out as a whisper. Thinking of the dream that had been tormenting him only fueled the fire of the darkside that lived within him.

The darkside is your home, turning your back on it will bring you pain.

Kylo snapped back and pushed himself deeper into the corner, he looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice. It was in his head, the same one that had spoken to him in his dream. It was hoarse and spoken with an eerie tone.

As long as she lives...the longer your destiny is delayed.

Kylo gritted his teeth and growled, his lips quivered as he met Rey's panicked face. Her warm eyes meeting his to search for his fear and anger."Are you okay?" Her voice became hazy and so did her figure, their force bond slowly disintegrated and she was gone, leaving him breathing heavily.

Something was calling to him, some being wanted him and wanted her and Kylo has an idea on what creature would continue to haunt him and want the girl. Someone in which he feared.

He looked around once more to see the door to his quarters buzzing. It took him a few seconds to force himself to move to see who needed him. General Barok was waiting patiently, his hands behind his back in a peaceful manner, awating an answer.

Kylo granted him access and opened the door,"General?"

The now commander of the First Order gave his Supreme Leader a look, from seeing his condition. Kylo took into consideration that he knew he looked terrible, so he turned and walked to his desk gesturing for him to enter.

"Supreme Leader, the Knights of Ren have just arrived and are waiting for your presence, just as you had ordered." Barok shifted awkwardly.

Kylo paced over towards his helmet and looked it over before picking it up."Tell them I will be right out." His voice was shakey and his breathing slowed down a bit.

**XX**

Rey stumbled forward as the large figure disappeared infront of her, she caught herself on the door handle to her closest with her good arm.

Tears threatened to fall as the pain Kylo had been feeling surged through her body, the torment was too much for her to bare. She rushed her hand up to her mouth to suppress a sob. How could he deal with it, like it was nothing. The only reaction he gives is a frown and quivering lips, either someone who is stronger emotional or too scared to show the pain that they were going through.

She searched through the force to find him again but this time there was nothing. Both force users knew the solution, yet it was so far above them. It would cause chaos between the two sides, only more harm would come to both, something they couldn't risk.

"Rey?" A soft whisper came from behind, it was all too familiar. She looked over her shoulder, she winced in pain as the skin on her burned shoulder twisted. Finn stood in the doorway to her quarters, his eyes trying to find hers."Are-"

"I am fine Finn," Swiftly, she dabbed at her eyes while blinking rapidly to hide evidence."What do you want?"

This was actually the second time he had spoken to her since the accident, knowing that she didn't hate him, he had no reason to stay away. Yet he still felt awful about it.

The former stormtrooper took a step into the room, his eyes concentrate on his friend. Rey turned slightly to see him better."Stop, you can't do it yet." She said as she picked up him trying to read her mind. It wasn't easy to do it, Rey didn't even know how she did it to Kylo.

He frowned but still kept his eyes on her."You are a terrible liar."

Rey's brows furrowed as she faced him fully."It is nothing you have to be concerned about. Shouldn't you be with Leia right now, she is supposed to help you with the force."

Finn shook his head and came closer to her."She is scheduling and planning an emergency plan to leave this base if we have incoming First Order ships, I am suprised we haven't been attacked again." Her glare made him look at all the objects in her room, specifically the lightsaber sitting on the bed."But I came to see if you would help me." He bit his bottom lip."But you seem a bit distressed."

"I am fine." She turned her back to him. No, she wasn't fine, in fact all she wanted right now was to help Kylo.

"There's also something else, you are hiding it from me, I can barely pick up on it but it's there." Finn didn't think before he said that.

Rey's heart rate sped up a bit, she wished he wasn't force sensitive at times, this was an example of it. She drew the saber hilt to her with her palm out."It doesn't involve you." If he knew he would most certainly stir up an arguement on it.

She tried to leave but Finn stepped back to block the doorway. Her eyes met his with, she stared daggers at him." What are you doing?"

Finn shook his head." Please I just want to help, I can tell you aren't okay. Pushing us away isn't helping anything."

Rey's face grew red with anger. How hard is it for someone to go away when they aren't needed or when they get pushed away?"Finn seriously, stop. I am not pushing you away, its between me and Leia, now move." She used her left arm and pushed her staff into his chest to make him move. He didn't budge, the man only looked at her with pain.

"Fine." He mumbled, feeling hurt that she wouldn't allow him to help. The feeling of being rejected, especially by his best friend, hurts. Finn moved aside for her to pass. He watched as Rey stormed out of the room and down the hall, not even looking back at him as she left. He will just have to try again later.


	8. chapter 8

"A sith wayfinder?" The oldest of the group of Knights spoke first. They had all been staring at a hologram of their next mission. Kylo towered over them and nodded.

"It's one of two, I trust my loyal Knights of Ren to obtain this object for me." He turned to Trudgen, the oldest and best fighter of the group, after Kylo. He was shorter than him but he was broad shouldered and wielded a large vibrocleaver. A blow from it could leave devastating results. Just like the others, and Kylo, he was a force sensitive but was never properly trained.

The Knight shifted awkwardly as his master stared him down from behind the mask."May I ask what this wayfinder will lead us too?"

Kylo's mind shifted to the dark lord, he knew that he was going to be at the end of it, but the thought of actually finding and facing him was chilling to say the least."I think we should all know that by now." He said in a low tone.

"Palpatine?" Another one of the Knights spoke, it was Aplek. A violent man who owned an executioners axe for a weapon, a very skilled fighter, but Kylo always disliked him the most. "Shouldn't we be more involved and interested with the Resistance?" His voice was deep and it was as if it vibrated the room.

Kylo watched the small movements of his fellow Knights, Usher, who was the smallest but fastest, spoke for their friend." He means no harm." The man nudged Aplek's arm and he turned away, his arms crossed against his chest.

"With all do respect Supreme Leader, we were informed of the First Orders lack of interest with the Resistance when we arrived. You know where their base is, I think we are all wondering why you haven't made a move." Ushar spoke with ease, but deep down his heart pounded and he prayed his words would not set off their leader.

Kylo became lost in thought. It was going to be a problem, but yet if his troops and everyone who worked for the First Order are as loyal as they say then no one should be suspicious or question him.

He needed to give Rey time to make sure she wasn't going to be harmed in any new attack, if anything happened to her he would lose control. If anyone laid a hand on her, they would surely die within two seconds of him seeing or hearing about it.

General Barok, who was present in the room, took a step forward to help out his leader."The wayfinder we are looking for is located on Mustafar, and we trust you will be able to easily retrieve it."

"I trust you with this mission. Trudgen, Ushar, Aplek, Arya, Cullen, and Artemis." He made sure to say their names with venom dripping from his voice."As for the resistance, we may have bigger problems if we do not find Palpatine." Saying his name stung and made the whole room tense up.

"General Barok, will you please explain the mission to these four. Arya and Trudgen come with me." He needed to speak with the smartest ones within the group, the ones he trusted most.

"Don't we all need to hear this?" Aplek spoke, Kylo hated him whenever he did so. He turned and walked up to the man, he towered over him."Do not question me, you have your orders. Arya and Trudgen will have a different mission."

"Of course sir, I will get them ready right away." Barok nodded in his direction, telling him silently that he has it covered.

Kylo looked back at Aplek before turning and heading for the door, the two Knights right behind him without question.

Arya and Trudgen were not only the oldest, but they were the most loyal to him, and each other. The male and female duo between the two could make an unstoppable force. He favored both and saw their abilities to lead when they all had once trained together.

They stopped just outside of the room, Kylo stopped and turned to them. He needed to process what he was going to say. Never in his life would he have thought he would be speaking with them with secret information.

Could he trust them, with why he has been holding back on the resistance, do they even know about Rey? It had been a long time, probably over a year since he had spoken face to face with his Knights.

"Are you alright?" Trudgen broke him free of his thoughts.

Kylo nodded."Of course, I was just...thinking." He looked at Arya, then at Trudgen."I need you two for a special mission regarding the resistance, the girl Rey. The force sensitive one, who is..." He paused and bit his lip behind his mask.

"Bascially your equal?" It was Arya who spoke up, it had startled him for a second."We have been told by Hux, uh, before his untimely death."

"He always sent us transmissions on what was happening, until recently." Trudgen added, he leaned up against the wall with his shoulder, the armor scratched the wall as it slid across it.

"The wayfinder, we need it because Palpatine is not just a threat to them, he is our key." He could feel his presence every day in the force, growing stronger and becoming more clear for him to feel, just him. It was as if he was mocking him, to let him know that there is still a more powerful being than him.

"And we are needed for what exactly?"

"Later on I will need you two to scout Ajan Kloss, I need you two to keep an eye on Rey at all times."

"Oh, so you need us for a special spy mission." Trudgen joked, he used his arms to emphasize bis point.

"I trust you two, my very best, to report back everyday with any new information. I request you leave immediately to set up camp. I will make sure the others know their duties with the wayfinder." The two Knights glanced at each other before settling their gaze on their Leader again.

"What's in it for us?" It was merely a joke, but when Kylo sharply turned his head towards him, he tensed and straightened himself up. There was a silence for a few seconds before Kylo answered.

"I can teach you two the ways of the force, harnessing it and controlling it." Trudgen dropped his arms to his sides with surprise, he looked at Arya who seemed to be as equally shocked. The Supreme leader nodded to himself then simply gestured for them to follow him back into the room with the others.

**XX**

"You are trying to force it upon yourself, you just need to clear your mind." Leia's voice was heard from where Rey was sitting, it was directed to Finn, he was having troubles with meditation. It was the best to start him on trying to become aware of the force around him.

Meanwhile Rey was sitting a good amount of feet away from them, the Jedi text books laid out in front of her along with Luke's lightsaber. She had been pretty distance all day, one specific person was lingering in her head all day, and she hated herself for it.

It messed with her early morning training and meditation and now it won't go away. "I can't." Finn grumbled loudly.

Rey sighed and looked up to see Lei giving her a needy look, Finn was not being easy to help.

"You can." Rey corrected harshly, she didn't even look at him, her attention was on the books before her. She could feel Finn's weak force signature shift awkwardly, just like his physical form.

Then she felt it, that familiar darkness rolling in invisible clouds around her, to wrap her in blanket. This was the worst time for it to happen. Rey looked up instantly, searching for him.

She caught Leia's eye and silently asked for them to leave, if Finn saw what was going to happen, he would send non sto questions her way.

"We should take a break and go join the others, dinner is in a few minutes anyway." Finn frowned and stood himself up, what a shame. Leia grabbed his arm lightly and guided him in the direction of base. Finn glanced back to see Rey standing up and staring at something, but he never gets a chance to see because Leia is rushing him.

Rey watched patiently as the figure looks around until he does spot her, his tense form seemed to relax a bit.

"You look tired." His voice echoed in such a way it seemed as if he was right next to her, but in reality he was several feet away from her.

Rey didn't bother to stand, she looked back towards the books."Could say the same for you." He was clearly in his quarters, his helmet was not present and she knows he never wears it outside of it.

His eyes examined her as he started a slow pace toward her, once he got only a few feet from Rey he stopped. He could clearly see how bad the scabbing on the blaster wound had become."Does it still hurt?" That question shocked Rey, she had never expected any type of sympathy to come from him.

Rey looked up and shrugged. She saw his eyes, full of wonder and curiosity, he truely was concerned, even if it was just a tiny sliver of concern."I have been fine, the burn was treated for the first forty eight hours." She dropped her gaze to the books and then to a piece of grass she begun to fiddle with.

"Good." His voice was a whisper, but in the quiet of the forest she heard him. He stared at her for a good minute before kneeling down."Rey." His voice was strong and serious.Her name on his lips that way made her shiver all the way down to her toes. She did her best to not look at him while she entered his mind.

There is was, the same thought, his so called caring only to be his start to try and bring her to the dark side. How dare he use her emotions to gain an advantage.

"Don't even think about it. Ben."

She finally looked up to meet his unsettling gaze.

"You." His voice became harsh."The one time I let down my barriers thinking I could trust you." He accused. Kylo rose to his feet and gazed down at her."If you could only understand the-"

"The dark side? Understand it? Is this all a game to you, trying to use my emotions to get to me." Rey jumped to her feet, staff in hand."I can't even explain how fed up I am with you right now."

Kylo narrowed his eyes."You never even gave it a chance."

"Oh really, now you want to talk about giving things a chance? You are a hypocrite who is in the wrong."

"Rey, if you would just be-"

"Look where it has got you, the dark side has corrupted you and took away the biggest thing you could have done in your life. It took away the chance for you to be the man you never will be." Rey puffed out her chest and stared daggers at him.

"Just be with me! Take my offer and be my apprentice!" He took are hard step towards her. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly."I could give you anything and everything."

Rey looked him up and down before her eyes rested into his brown orbs."Unlike you I refuse to let the dark side take away the only family I have." That hurt, a lot more than he would show. His lips quivered and Rey slowly began to disappear into nothing. He was left alone in his quarters, again, staring at nothing more than a wall.


End file.
